Beautiful When You Smile
by MegannRosemary
Summary: Jane and Maura are expecting their first child. Jane is out on a case when she gets the call and it's all she can do to get there in time. Rizzles.


**Prompt: 100** **th** **reviewer of Live Laugh Love. For Jax319.** Jane and Maura are together and expecting there first baby. Maura goes into labor is totally mellow about it and starts to call people to let them know saving Jane for last because she knows Jane will freak out. Jane is out on a bust there prepping to go in when both Korsak and Frost get a text from Maura that she in labor Jane does freak but won't leave her partners so she goes badass on the perp to get back to Maura quick. Insert happy ending. Bonus if Jane gets a little hurt fight the perp.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Rizzoli and Isles.

* * *

Beautiful When You Smile

 _-By MegannRosemary_

* * *

"Oh Angela I'm so glad you're here!" Maura sat on the hospital bed with papers spread about her, her phone clutched in her hand.

"Where is Jane?"

"She's at work, she's busy with a case I can't text her yet. I-" She was cut off by a contraction. "Oh…oh…"

"Maura you're in labour." The older woman began to gather up the pages and the notebooks, storing them on the far table.

"I'm barely dilated, I'm fine," She protested.

"It's time to stop working, stop worrying and just focus on yourself Maura."

"But…."

"No Maura honey, it's time to push a human being out of your body, you need to rest." She tsked, taking the phone from her hand and tucking it in her purse. "Now, does your mother know?

"Oh goodness no!" The honey blonde looked positively shocked, "I'll call her when this all over. She doesn't wish to be here for this part. It's too messy and too pedestrian. But Cailin, she wants to be here. Would you be a dear and call her for me?"

"Of course."

Maura began to pace, her hands smoothing over her stretched belly, singing softly to herself.

One by one the relatives began to arrive, popping their head around the door to wave and smile at the mother to be.

Cailin's adolescent excitement, Frankie's adult embracement, Tommy's lack of filter, all managing to bring a smile to her lips.

Angela was the one who held her hand as the contractions came in waves, hour by hour arriving closer together.

And then, as the sun began to fall in the sky, the orange glow blazing though the beige hotel blinds, the nurse announced, "Dr. Isles, it's almost time. Let's get you back in bed."

Tears sprung in her eyes, "No, I need Jane. I need her now."

Angela was already on her phone sending message after message, and getting no answer.

"We can only wait so long."

"I know," She sighed heavily, "She'll be here."

* * *

 _Bleep bleep._

 _Bleedle._

 _Beep._

"For god sakes gentlemen turn off your phones," Jane snapped at Frost and Korsak, never taking her eyes or her weapon off the perp in front of her, "We have a situation here."

"Uh Jane, Maura's in labour. They couldn't get you on your phone so…"

"What?" The world spun. Her heart stopped beating for at least three seconds.

"Maura needs you."

"Shit ok." She huffed, "Ok buddy, I'm looking my patience. I was going to handle this calmly, maybe we could have made a deal, but now my wife is in labour and this standoff is getting us nowhere. You are now officially out of time. You have three…two…one…"

"Your wife?" He asked, dropping the steel pipe to his side.

Turned out his surprise was all she needed to get the upper hand.

She holstered her gun and in two quick steps she crossed the room, ducking once when he swung at her face.

She landed a hit in the kidneys. Then another.

But then his fist connected with her cheek.

She saw red. Tasted blood.

Adrenaline surged. She charged, tackling him into the wall. "Yes, I have a wife, get over it."

Wrenching his arm behind his back, she barked, "Frost, let's get those cuffs over here."

There was a satisfying click as they snapped around his wrists.

As she edged towards the door, she asked, more as an afterthought really, "You can handle this now boys?"

"Yes Jane."

"Go! Go!

Somehow she got to the hospital, somehow she drove through busy city streets without hitting another car. Somehow. Her heart racing, her eye swelling up.

She parked. Somewhere. She wasn't quite sure. That would be a problem to worry about at a later time.

Her boots clicked on the waxed hospital linoleum as she rushed to the information desk, "Maura Isles, my wife Maura Isles she's in labour. I need to see her."

"Just down the hall to your left, Mrs. Isles."

She didn't bother correcting him.

A nurse made her stop at the door, had her put on a gown, wash her hands. She could only catch a glimpse of her wife's honey blonde hair splayed over the pillow. She needed to be in there with her. Now.

At last. At last, she was let through the doors to rush to Maura's side.

"Babe, I'm here. I'm here, did I miss it?" She brushed sweaty tendrils of hair off her forehead, dropping a quick kiss on her damp skin.

Her relieved smile light up her face, flushed red. She looked more beautiful than ever before. "You're just in time."

Just in time for a contraction as it turned out, Maura squeezing down hard on Jane's hand, knuckles cracking.

Damn that hurt. She could handle getting punched in the face but that hurt like a bitch. She bit her tongue, her pain no comparison to her wife's. But damn.

The doctor didn't hesitate to interrupt, "Ok ladies, we're about ready to push. Are you ready to meet your baby girl?"

"Yes. Yes." The brunette supported her wife like she'd been taught in Lamaze class, or so she hoped she was doing it right. It was too late now anyhow. "Ok Maura, breathe with me, let's do this."

"Arghhhhhhh," Maura bore down, teeth clenching, knuckles white where she gripped the bedrails.

"That's it, good girl one more time."

"Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk."

Jane had to try not to laugh. Of course this was the one time her sweet Maura decided to swear, just as they're bringing an innocent life into the world.

The next few minutes happened in a blur of doctors and nurses, blue blankets and white blankets, squawks and cries, and then their daughter was placed in Maura's arms. Her lower lip quivered as she cried, her skin still mottled purple, but she was here and she was theirs and she was beautiful.

Maura lifted her gaze, whisky gold meeting dark. "Jane."

She'd been wrong earlier. This, with a baby in her arms and her hair pulled back into a messy bun, this was the most beautiful she'd ever been. "She's beautiful Maur, you're beautiful."

Her eyes filled with tears as she crouched beside the bed, leaning in to press a kiss to full pink lips and then to place a kiss on their daughter's small wrinkled forehead. "I love you so much."

Maura reached over, a thumb brushing at the tears on her cheeks. "Oh Jane, I love you too."

* * *

The Rizzoli family trickled in, followed by Cailin and at last Contance Isles. The woman stood to the side, smoothing the non-existent wrinkles in her suit, gazing with wonder at her grand-daughter.

"Mother, would you like to hold her?" Maura called though the throng of people around the bed.

"Could I?"

"Of course."

Jane hovered over the older woman as she held the small bundle in her arms. "Just be careful."

Maura chuckled, "Jane, it's all right. I have the feeling she'll be living in bubble wrap until she's eighteen."

"She'd just so small!"

"I know sweetheart, she'll be ok."

A few minutes later, a few long minutes, she was back in her mother's arms, sleeping peacefully, her tiny mouth forming a tiny 'o'.

"Hey, so what's her name," Tommy asked.

"Isabelle."

"Isabelle."

The two women spoke in unison.

The room bubbled with laughter and joy.

"We hadn't' really talked about it, "Jane admitted, "But I guess it's decided."

"Her middle name will be Patricia, after my father." Maura added.

"Oh, oh," Angela clasped her hands to her heart, "That's just lovely, Isabelle Patrica Rizzoli-Isles. Let's get a picture of you three together."

"Jane dear," Her mother shook her head, "Try and cover your face with your hair, it looks atrocious."

Maura just kissed her cheek, "It's fine Jane, leave it." She grinned at the camera, with the warm little bundle in her arms and her beautiful wife at her side. Bruised and beautiful. She wouldn't have it any other way. For this is her Jane, how she'd come to know her and love her. From the very beginning of their partnership she'd been a mess of broken noses, scarred hands, and gun shots. But this was her Jane, her fighter, her lover. She was strong and beautiful, with the biggest heart she'd ever known. She knew Jane would love their little girl with all her heart and fight to the death if anyone tried to hurt her.

She smiled, without a care in the world.

This was quite possibly the happiest she'd ever been.

After everyone had taken their turn holding Isabelle, cooing and kissing, the press of relatives drifted away.

In the darkened hospital, Jane climbed up on the hospital bed beside Maura, curling into her side, resting her head on her shoulder.

And with their daughter in the bassinette beside them, Maura sang her little family to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah I'm only a year and a half late with this, but voila! I don't think I've ever written established Rizzles before so I'd love to hear what you think :)**


End file.
